logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
A3 Network
More information on A3 Network can be found here A3 Network is a television channel jointly owned between A3 ltd and . It was known as DIC Network until 2003, where it began to focus on various programming, though the international channels carried the name DIC Network until 2005. The channel was launched in Jetania on 4th April, 1997 before expanding to other regions starting in 1999. In most countries, the channel timeshares with Gangstar TV. A3 Network's programming ranges from original DIC shows and shows created by A3 ltd. It also includes several shows that are no longer high in demand or getting produced. The Jetanie version has had a (friendly) rivalry with Z Bop since 2003. Original DIC/A3 programming includes , Stereo Street and . Aquired programming includes , , and The Werten Show. During the channel's last hour of broadcast in that region each day, a brand called The Night Zone is used. A3 Network is currently Jetania's most popular children's television channel. According to a poll in September 2016, 82% of Primary School children in Jetania could recognise the A3 Network name. DIC Network 1997-2001 The channel originally launched in 1997 as DIC Network, airing DIC cartoons. 2001-2003, 2001-2005 (international) On 1st October 2001, the Jetanian channel updated to a different logo to stay inline with DIC's new branding. Most international channels adapted it on 19th November that year. A3 Network 2003-2008, 2005-2008 (international) On 14th April 2003, the Jetanian version of DIC Network rebranded as A3 Network. The other versions rebranded to the name throughout 2005. 2008-2013 First seen on the Jetanie channel on 1st September, 2008. The versions in other countries adapted the logo in October or November that year. 2013-2015 The Jetanie channel updated to the new design first, on 10th January, whilst the international channels adapted it throughout May to August. September-November 2015 (international) This logo was created by Lumogo. On 14th September 2015, all international channels updated to a slightly modified logo, which were used for two months only. The Jetanie channel never adapted this logo. 2015-2016 On 1st September 2015, a new set of A3 logos were revealed. The Jetanie version of the channel was rebranded to the new logo on 2nd October that year. This is the first time in the channel's history that the "A" is a capital letter. There was also a white logo used in Cezch Republic and Slovakia only. It was used for A3-produced shows. Originaly, there was going to be a blue logo for male-targeted shows, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. On 19th March 2016, Steve Freeland stated on Twitter that he was against the Red logo, saying "There is no such thing as "girl shows". Yes, Stereo Street and PowerGem are targeted more towards girls, but that does not mean boys can't watch them!" File:A3 Unused.jpg|The "leaked" unused Blue logo File:A3 Z Bop Mock.jpg|Z Bop mock logo, leaked online File:A3 White.jpg|White logo used in Czech Republic and Slovakia A3 Night.jpg|Special logo for The Night Zone, continued to be used from the next rebrand 2016-present Following Freeland's criticism, A3 announced via their Facebook that the geeen-yellow-red logos would be dropped from 6th July 2016, and instead, the colour of the logo would be different depending on the time of day. Unlike other rebrands, all versions of the channel updated to the new look on the same day. Currently in Jetania, from Mondays to Thursdays, the logo is orange from 6:00a.m. to 9:00a.m., green from 9:00a.m. to 3:00p.m., blue from 3:00p.m. to 7:00p.m. and purple from 7:00p.m. to 8:00p.m. (The Night Zone). On weekends and in promotion, the logo is lime green and yellow. On 8th February 2017, it was announced that the Jetanie version of A3 Network will start airing for two extra hours a day, beginning each day at 2:00a.m., starting on 22nd May. It will revert to its regular hours on 26th June. File:A3 Morning.jpg|Morning logo, used from 6:00a.m. to 9:00a.m. File:A3 Green 2016.jpg|Daytime logo, used from 9:00a.m. to 3:00p.m. File:A3 Afternoon.jpg|Afternoon logo, used from 3:00p.m. to 7:00p.m. File:A3 Halloween 16.jpg|29th October to 4th November 2016. File:A3 Christmas.jpg|28th November to 8th January 2017. File:A3 Logo.png|Alternative logo leaked online. File:A3Network.png|Another alternative logo leaked online. Trivia * A3 Network is the only TV channel in the UK that airs shows from DIC on a regular basis. * The replacement in Eruowood (Too TV) actually caused controversy and criticism, and caused the channel to lose ratings (-0.10%). * A generic logo for the 2015 rebrand was never made, although many considered the Yellow logo the main logo. See also * A3 Network/Programming * A3 Network/Other IDs Category:Television Category:Fictional television channels Category:Eruowood Category:Jetania Category:Television channels in Eruowood Category:Television channels in Jetania Category:Asterisk Category:Soure Category:Tyono Category:Television channels in Soure Category:Television channels in Tyono Category:Defunct in Tyono Category:Viacom Networks Eruowood Category:Viacom Networks Jetania Category:Television in Second Life Category:Second Life Category:Defunct in Second Life Category:A3 Network Category:Cyrumuland Category:Television in Cyrumuland Category:Austimia Category:International television channels Category:Kherbet Category:Television channels in Kherbet Category:Television channels in Zendie